A Delightful Day at Work
by StartledWalnut
Summary: Forced to deal with the pains of being the headmaster at True Cross Academy, Mephisto's favorite little brother, Rin, gives him more time to push doing his work out of the way. Oneshot


Disclaimer: Ao no EXorcist ain't mine!

**A Delightful Day at Work **

Tick! Tock!

The rings of an ancient grandfather clock rang throughout the quirkily furnished office of Mephisto Pheles, the enigmatic headmaster of the well-known, and revered True Cross Academy. Beams of sunlight lazily cascaded through the well-polished surface of an archaic window, and onto the sinfully purple hair of said headmaster sitting behind a cluttered, paper-filled oak desk while some rays ventured around the tall gentleman to bring light to the unseen corners of the room. The office was filled with silence as Mephisto gazed with badly-hidden distaste at the many documents, and requests from teachers waited to be signed.

Being the leader of a prestigious academy like True Cross came with more than a few important responsibilities. Responsibilities that the fun-loving Mephisto chose to ignore. This was nothing new to members of the school, for the headmaster was sparsely seen around campus save for special events that promised a bounty of sweets, and other like food products. In fact, the only times when Mephisto Pheles was truly known to frequent True Cross Academy's grounds was during the holidays of Christmas, Valentine's Day, and White Day. It is was at these rare sighting's that Mephisto's mischievous side came out. Last year during Christmas all the candy canes that decorated the many Christmas trees spread throughout the large corridors, and classrooms of the academy mysteriously vanished with only a trail of haphazardly thrown wrappers to indicate to who the culprit was. Alas, being a headmaster allowed for only almost non-existent serious side to be shown. Which was to Mephisto an insanely huge pain in the ass. Despite his regal appearance, Mephisto was just a fun-loving man addicted to the charms of Japanese culture. If he wanted to be worked to death (which is just a figure of speech considering his unnatural lineage) he just would go to his homeland, Gehenna, where his domineering father would more than likely make him regret his existence by making him do a series of tasks that are so morally deprived that they cannot be mentioned in the presence of anyone with a human soul. Which is why Mephisto is now sitting in his personally decorated office with precisely ten stacks of paper measuring about a foot, and a half each begging to be signed with approval.

'Damn. Keeping track of my adorable Rin really has taken up quite a large amount of my time…', Mephisto thought while admiring a particularly large stack of papers in his line of vision. 'Perhaps I should push my agenda back until later?

'

With that thought, Mephisto began to extract a rather gaudy magenta, feather-tipped pen from within his desk right when the blue-haired boy from his thoughts burst his office without the courtesy of a knock. Said boy's chest was heaving up, and down, hinting that he was in quite a rush to get a the headmaster's office; his sapphire eyes glow angrily. Catching his breath, Rin marched up to Mephisto's desk.

"R-Rin!" came a weary, and somewhat exhausted-sounding voice from the hallway.

Within in only a few seconds, the boy's more mature bespectacled brother, Yukio popped his head into the office thick with an angry atmosphere.

"Yukio! I thought I told you I could handle doing this on my own!" Rin lividly shouted at the new arrival.

"Like I'm going to trust you to deal with things in a calm, and controlled manner, Onii-san!"

Surprised, Mephisto leaned back into his cushiony chair at ease with where this situation was going, for it meant that less of his time would be spent on paper-work. A smirk danced its way onto the his pale face as he crossed his hands before himself elegantly.

" What is it that you want, Rin-kun?" he said innocently.

" You wanna know why I'm pissed off! I'll show you, you goddamned jerk!"

With that said, Rin reached into the pocket of his midnight blue blazer, and pulled out a handful of lollipops, and other brightly wrapped confections.

" You chose to give me my allowance in candy, goddamn it! Candy!" screamed the enraged boy while simultaneously waving said candy in the headmaster's face.

Looking down at mass of sweets, Mephisto lazily reached his hand towards Rin's, and pulled out a shiny, gold colored wrapper.

"Not entirely! I gave you some dried prunes too! Did you know they wrap them up these days!", to prove his point, Mephisto unwrapped the object in his hand, and revealed indeed a dried prune. He then proceeded to placing it into the warm, wet cavern that was his mouth. "How delightful! I think I gave you five more of these, so don't worry my dear child!"

This revelation only proceeded in making the dark haired boy angrier. Loudly, he screamed, and threw all of the sweets at Mephisto's being with a only a few getting on his target due to the freakishly tall stacks of paper shielding him, and stormed out of the office, but not before shouting an impious, " Fuck you!", at the grinning man. Other insults were hurled at Mephisto in the hallway while his little brother, Yukio tried to console him.

Sighing, Mephisto languidly stroked his purple goatee, thinking about how he'd have to spend all night getting the papers sitting before signed before next morning. It was a good thing he never slept anymore.

* * *

><p>Hello there! I hope you enjoyed my little oneshot, and found it somewhat entertaining! Surprisingly, this is my first time writing one of these; I hope it wasn't bad, or anything like that. Please review!<p> 


End file.
